Clutch/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is CLUTCH. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Birthday Girl is holding some stuffed animals) (Clip 2: Officer Jim is holding a coffee cup-- from Granny and Clyde) (Clip 3: The librarian is holding a book) (Clip 4: WordGirl is grabbing onto a trophy she had recovered from Victoria Best-- from Victoria Best (episode)) (Emily rings in.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Emily? Emily: Clutch means to grip or hold tightly. Like WordGirl was doing with the trophy she won in that last clip. Beau Handsome: You got it! And speaking of winning trophies, if you'll look, uh, under your buzzers, you'll find a ballot where you can vote for game show host of the year! (The ballots have three boxes to check: one with Beau's picture circled, one with Seymour Orlando Smooth's picture out, and one with Anthony the reporter out.) Beau Handsome: Well, feel free to fill those out while we show Emily what she's won. Huggy, take it away! Beau (voiceover): An official WordGirl Dune Buggy! (The curtains open, with Huggy sitting in the dune buggy. He starts it up, and it burns rubber and takes off from the platform.) Emily: Uh, I don't think I'm old enough to drive that. Beau Handsome: Well, if you fill out your ballot correctly, maybe Huggy will take you for a spin. (Huggy shakes his head no, then accidentally takes off again and zooms by Beau's podium.) Beau Handsome: Anyway, that's it for today's episode. See you next time on... Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau: Emily, you correctly defined the word clutch. Ready to play the bonus round? Emily: You bet. Beau: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for clutch. (Picture 1: Mr. Botsford wearing a pair of viking horns) (Picture 2: Reginald holding onto a bag of jewels-- from The Home Run King) (Picture 3: A mouse playing goalee) Beau: So, what do you think, Emily? Emily: I'm gonna go with number two. Reginald is really clutching that bag of jewelry. Beau: That's correct! Which means you're our bonus round winner! Huggy, show her what she's won! Beau (voiceover): An official WordGirl giant sand dune! (The curtains open, showing Huggy driving the dune buggy over a pile of sand.) Beau: Uh, sand dune??-- Wow, Emily! You're really gonna have fun with that! Emily: I am? Beau: Okay, well that's our show! See you next time on... Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes